S'ils ne regardent pas
by Nawel Helianthas
Summary: Pour tous les frustrés par manque de détails sur le couple Ellana/Edwin dans les livres d'Ewilan ...    Voici ma vision des choses..    Malheureusement je n'ai pas les Ewilan chez moi donc il doit y avoir bcp de truc illogiques.
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1**

Ellana l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il n'était comme aucun homme qu'elle avait pu rencontrer jusque-là. A la fois impassible et froid comme le marbre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les regards furtifs qu'il lui lançait quand elle faisait mine d'être occupée. Edwin brillait de sa propre lumière. Et n'avait besoin de rien ni personne pour l'éclairer. Cette idée fit sourire Ellana sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. De son côté, elle peinait à nier la force irrésistible qui l'attirait vers lui. Chacun de ses gestes, de ses pas étaient calculés en fonction de la place qu'occupait Edwin, pas trop près, pas trop loin, pas trop souvent.

_« Ne dépendre de personne et ne laisser personne dépendre de moi »_

_Elle lança Murmure au petit galop._

_« Ne dépendre de personne et ne laisser personne dépendre de moi »___

_Le vent faisait battre les longues mèches noires, échappées de sa tresse, sur son visage._

_« Ne dépendre de personne et ne laisser personne dépendre de moi »_

_Réfléchir.  
>Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, appréhender cette nouvelle route qui s'offrait à elle avant d'envisager la suivre.<br>La nuit commençait à tomber lorsqu'elle ralentit Murmure pour laisser les autres la rattraper. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centaines de mettre, Edwin en tête.  
>Elle sourit.<br>Chaque chose était à sa place, dans sa tête et dans son cœur. _

_- Nous nous arrêterons ici pour la nuit. _

_La voix dure, sans appel et pourtant sans prétention d'Edwin avait claquée et personne ne se sentit l'âme d'objecter.  
>Ellana souriait en descendant de Murmure, elle souriait encore en le dessellant et ...<em>

_- Tu partages la plaisanterie avec moi ? _

_Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu Edwin attacher son cheval à l'arbre d'en face, elle ne l'avait pas vu non plus la dévorer des yeux depuis 5 bonnes minutes._

_Edwin cligna des yeux, secoua imperceptiblement la tête.  
>Que lui arrivait-il bon sang ? Quoiqu'il puisse se passer dans la tête de la jeune femme, ça ne le concernait pas. En quelques secondes il reprit ses esprits, se détourna sans attendre la réponse, chassa de son esprit le visage souriant d'Ellana, sa peau, ses mains, ses formes,…<br>Chassa Ellana de son esprit ou tout du moins la reporta à plus tard et retourna au camp. _

_« Salim, tu comptes vraiment cuire quoi que ce soit avec si peu de bois ? »_

_Ellana peinait à retrouver ses esprits, pouvait-on vraiment placer autant de mépris dans un seul regard ? Cette histoire promettait d'être moins rigolote que prévu. C'est les pieds de plomb qu'elle s'approcha du feu. Elle s'assit près d'Ewilan, un peu à l'écart et mangea en silence _

_« Ces … comme tu dis seraient capables d'avaler 4 marchombres et d'avoir encore faim »_

_Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête en boucle, et au rythme du galop de Murmure. _

_« …et d'avoir encore faim  
>et d'avoir encore faim<br>et d'avoir encore faim … » _

_Quel crétin !  
>Que savait-il d'elle ? Rien !<br>Quel crétin !  
>Crétin et prétentieux, et rigide, et froid, et … <em>

_« …et d'avoir encore faim,  
>encore faim,<br>encore faim … » _

« Celui qui croit savoir n'apprend plus »

_« …et d'avoir encore faim,  
>encore faim,<br>encore faim … »_

_Ellana commençait à se calmer, le rythme de son cœur ralentit, ses pensées s'éclaircirent. _

« Celui qui croit savoir n'apprend plus »

Que connaissait-il d'elle ? Que connaissait-elle de lui ? Cette dernière question méritait qu'on s'y attarde. Que connaissait-elle de lui ? Guerrier, froid, distant, sans cœur …

Sans cœur vraiment ? Ellana sourit, elle commençait à comprendre.

Sans cœur, ses sourires discrets lui disaient le contraire.  
>Sans cœur, ses regards furtifs lui disaient le contraire.<br>Sans cœur, son être tout entier clamait le contraire comment ELLE, Ellana Caldin, Marchombre, se targuant de maitriser les finesses de l'âme et du langage et avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle face à tous ces messages. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi CRETINE ! Marchombre crétine et bornée !

Elle s'arrêta, le coin de sa bouche remonta.

La tête libre et le cœur vibrant d'anticipation elle rentra au camp, laissant Murmure adopter un trot léger, parfait égal de ses émotions.  
>Il fallait qu'elle parle, qu'elle s'excuse, non, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse.<br>Le pardon est plus qu'une simple remise en question publique, c'est aussi un don, une ouverture vers l'avenir.  
>Les corps allongés près du feu lui apprirent que tout le monde dormait. Elle hésita à aller réveiller Edwin. Ou à se coucher contre lui. A…<br>Demain se dit-elle. Demain nous parlerons…

Quelqu'un bougeât près du feu, elle n'y prêta pas attention et continua de caresser Murmure.

- Les soldats protègent les alentours, nous sommes en sécurité, une balade ?

Le cœur d'Ellana avait fait un bond. Edwin. Voix douce et chaude. Edwin.

- Ma foi, pourquoi pas …

Pourquoi pas sérieusement ? Elle qui il y a quelques secondes à peine ne rêvait que de se jeter dans ses bras ? Pourquoi pas ? Sa répartie fléchissait.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de Murmure, Edwin prit doucement sa main.  
>Calme. Chaleur. Douceur.<p>

Sans cœur vraiment ?

Ellana posa sa tête contre son épaule.

Ils marchèrent quelques secondes en silence. Profitant du silence que leur offrait la forêt.

- Excuse-moi.  
>Les mots d'Edwin avaient fusés.<br>- J'ai peur.  
>Que lui arrivait-il ?<br>- Je, j'…  
>Il s'arrêta, effleura l'épaule d'Ellana du bout des doigts puis les écarta. Pris son visage dans ses mains puis soupira.<br>- Excuse-moi, je t'ai agressé sans raison, peut-être blessé même. Ça n'a jamais été mon intention. Je suis un crétin.

Ellana sourit, plutôt laconique, mais elle ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur.

- Excuse-moi.

Ces mots firent l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Edwin il se redressa et planta son regard acier sur elle.

- Toi désolée ? Mais pourquoi ?  
>- J'ai été aveugle, et stupide, et égoïste. Tu m'as offert le peu que tu pouvais m'offrir, je n'ai pas su en capter la valeur. Entouré de tes soldats, tu ne peux pas te permettre plus. Au lieu de profiter de tes sourires et de tes regards j'ai exigé toujours plus. J'ai compris maintenant. Tu es un soldat, tu es général, pas de place pour nous. Pas devant tes hommes en tout cas apparemment.<p>

- Tu…, tu me plais Ellana. Plus que je n'aurai cru qui que ce soit capable de me plaire. Aucun de tes gestes ne m'échappe, chacun de tes sourires me donnent envie de me rapprocher de toi. Je…, Je. 

Il prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses idées. Il maniait les armes avec brio. Les armes, pas les mots. Quand il reprit la parole il avait reconstruit ce mur autour de son âme.

- Tu m'as cerné, je ne peux me montrer aussi expressif que je le voudrais en présence de la légion noire. C'est comme ça. _Et que tu le comprennes est important_. Ces derniers mots avaient été crachés, empreint d'une colère qui cachait mal son malaise.

- « Important » Ricana Ellana. Elle commençait à voir clair. Elle commençait à se sentir mal aussi,  
>« Important, devoir, … »<br>« Si se sont tes hommes qui te retiennent … Que fais-tu maintenant. Ou sont-ils ? » dit-elle en tournant la tête à droite et à gauche », avec une expression de naïveté feinte.  
>« Je ne les vois nulle part, ni eux ni personne, nous sommes seuls, toi et moi, mon corps me crie de me rapprocher de toi et pourtant tu restes là, bras balans. Ce ne sont pas tes hommes qui te retiennent Edwin, c'est toi-même. <em>C'est comme ça. Et que tu le comprennes est important.<em> »

Un sourire cynique s'était dessiné sur le visage d'Ellana pendant qu'elle savourait la portée de ses mots sur le visage d'Edwin. Un œil attentif aurait pourtant pu aussi y lire déception et tristesse.

Edwin était attentif.

Il attrapa son bras et rapprocha son corps du sien. Les mots d'Ellana ajustés à la perfection avaient fini de détruire sa garde.

Il attrapa son bras. Alors qu'elle faisait mine de s'éloigner.

« Ellana. » Un mot pouvait-il retenir quelqu'un ?

« Pas d'homme. »

Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Pas de devoir. »

Leurs regard se frôlèrent.

« Juste toi et moi. »

Chuchotât-t-il avant de poser délicatement, très délicatement, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis deux, puis trois. Lorsqu'il s'écarta de quelques centimètres, il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et chuchota à nouveau :

« Juste toi et moi. »

Avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, de remonter sur sa mâchoire, sur sa joue, sur ses lèvres. Encore et encore. La chaleur de son corps était nouvelle. Jamais elle n'aurait cru cet homme parfois si froid capable d'autant de douceur. Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche et effleura sa langue d'une caresse. Son corps entier était électrisé. Il passa ses mains sous sa tunique caressant son dos, ses hanches, son ventre, son dos. « Edwin… »

« Juste toi et moi » répondit la nuit. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Tu es belle

C'est la seule chose qui traversa l'esprit d'Edwin alors qu'il serait Ellana dans ses bras.

Tu es belle

Il effleura dos.

Tu es belle

Il embrassa ses lèvres, ses lèvres, ses lèvres et encore ses lèvres. Doucement, encore et encore puis sa joue, puis remonta vers son oreille, là encore il embrassa. La main d'Ellana caressa ses cheveux, il souffla.

« Tu es belle » Les mots franchirent enfin la barrière de ses lèvres.

Elle sourit.  
>Il embrassa ce sourire, caressa ce sourire de sa langue, doucement. Puis il descendit. Caressa ses épaules, fit glisser son nez le long de sa clavicule, sa main courut le long de son bras, leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent.<p>

Doucement il passa ses mains sous sa tunique, caressa toutes les parcelles de peau qu'il pouvait, ses hanches son dos, son ventre, il remonta ses bras et fit passer sa tunique par-dessus sa tête.

C'est alors qu'elle fit de même, caressant son ventre, son dos ses épaules, à travers sa chemise d'abord puis dessous… Argh

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti cette chaleur aussi délicieuse envahir son ventre, sa gorge, ses joues ? 10 ans, peut-être plus ? Le devoir, toujours le devoir, obéir … Toujours. Sans raison.

Si.

Il se reprit. Les idées se coordonnèrent.

Il attrapa la main d'Ellana, la ramena devant lui.

« Attend ! » Les mots avaient claqués.

Argh ! Comment pouvait-il demander d'attendre. Elle avait besoin de lui, de son corps, de ses mains. Partout.

« Attend » Dit-il plus calmement en voyant sa son visage d'abord rayonnant s'éteindre. « On doit attendre »

« Tu te fiche de moi, dis-moi que tu te fiche de moi »

Il sourit, un sourire illuminant tout son visage, un sourire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, un sourire qui formât de petits plis autours de ses yeux. Elle ne put se retenir de lui rentre son sourire.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas innocente Ellana. Et crois moi je ne tenterai plus de te repousser. Du moins plus autant que j'ai pu le faire par le passer. Mais tu sais comme moi ce qui va se passer si nous continuons. »

Le sourire d'Ellana évolua devenant caustique. « Et en quoi est-ce une mauvaise chose ? »

« As-tu vraiment envie de te retrouver nue dans les bois, encerclée par 20 guerriers de la légion noire ? »

« Certes, non ! Un point pour toi ! » De l'ironie, encore de l'ironie. Pas cette fois, tu ne t'en sortiras pas avec quelques phrases bien placées. Tu l'as voulu cet homme, tu l'as rêvé, montre-toi en digne. « Mais j'ai peur, peur que si je n'en profite pas maintenant. Tu ne me laisse plus jamais t'approcher ». Sur ces derniers mots elle renfila sa tunique.

« Peur légitime » sourit-il. « Je te propose un marché. J'essayerai de passer plus de temps seul avec toi » Les sourire d'Ellana s'élargit « dans la mesure du possible » la calma-t-il aussi tôt. « En échange, plus de regard et coin, de sourires en coin ou de sous-entendu lorsque je suis devant mes hommes. »

« Ça m'a l'air correct » dit-elle en s'éloignant imperceptiblement. « Il faut cependant établir des règles, dis-moi ce qui est acceptable et ce qui ne l'est pas, je te dirai de quoi j'ai besoin. »

« Très bien, … euh , quelles sont tes requêtes ? »

Ellana s'était rapprochée de lui, jusqu'à être à nouveau colée. Elle chuchota à son oreille : « dors près de moi ».

Il fronça les sourcils. « J'ai peur que ça ne fasse partie des choses qui… »

« Je ne te demande pas de me faire l'amour tous les soirs »

Il rougit.

« Ce serait inconfortable d'ailleurs entouré des autres. » Toujours ce sarcasme…  
>« Laisse-moi juste dormir à côté de toi… » Elle l'avait murmuré comme si elle n'avait pas été sure de vouloir qu'il l'entende.<p>

« Je , … je ne dors pas beaucoup, je » sa présence si proche le perturberait il … ses lèvres si proches… Il l'embrassa, avec moins de retenue qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« ok » capitula-t-il.

Elle sourit et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une pointe de sentiment de victoire dans ce sourire.

Puis elle s'éloigna. Vers le campement. Vers cette nouvelle voie qui promettait d'être belle.

Il resta là seul pendant presque une heure. Un sourire benêt sur les lèvres, à se demander si toute cette histoire s'était réellement passée. Ellana l'avait-elle vraiment embrassé ? Avait-il vraiment caressé la peau d'une femme à moins de 300 m de ses soldats ?

Il sourit, oui il avait bien fait ça, et il ne le regrettait pas.

Ellana.

Une femme magnifique. Belle et intelligente. Et elle l'avait choisi Lui !

Quand il s'approcha du campement elle était déjà couchée, un peu à l'écart. Elle lui laissait le choix. Non, elle lui laissait du temps, pas le choix.

Il n'en avait pas besoin, il prit une couverture près du feu et alla s'allonger près d'elle. Contre elle. Couché sur le côté, se plaquant contre son dos, il caressa son ventre, posa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Si personne ne regarde, je peux toucher ? »

Elle sourit.


End file.
